


The Entrance

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't have been a girl Jareth had went for nor any one whom he needed to teach a lesson to. She did, however, teach Hoggle a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entrance

        He was at his place, minding his own business as he drained his lizard, when she showed up. He could feel her power rippling behind him but chose to ignore her for whatever magick she possessed, he was certain it was no match for Jareth's. Even if it was, he told himself as he got a better grasp of the sensations radiating from her and fought to control the shaking that coursed throughout his soul, her temper was surely no match for the Goblin King's.

        He soon realized his mistake, however, as the fountain exploded in front of him. The power of the fiery explosion sent Hoggle spiraling through the air. He landed hard on his back and stayed there, too shocked to move. "Next time, I won't miss. Piss in front of me again, and you'll lose it." Her cold, calculating tone left room for neither doubt nor question.

        Hoggle trembled as she placed a black high heel on top of his chest, and he shook even more when his eyes, after traveling over her long, luscious frame, spotted the bouncing fireball held in the palm of her pale hand. "Now how do I get into the Labyrinth?"

        She couldn't have been a girl Jareth had went for nor any one whom he needed to teach a lesson to. She had to be an intruder. If he told her, Jareth would banish him to the Bog of Eternal Stench, but if he didn't, she'd barbecue him on the spot! Some life was better than none at all, the Dwarf surmised, and so, pointing with a gnarled finger that trembled like a leaf caught in a hurricane wind, he spoke the words, his voice quivering every bit as much as his body. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you g-g-g-g-gets i-in th-th-there."

        The gate to the Labyrinth slid open, and the woman turned from him to look at the revealed entrance with eager excitement gleaming in her black eyes. She strode forward, one sultry hip swinging at a time, as Hoggle continued frantically thinking, {Come on, Jareth. Shut it! Shut it!}

        But the entrance didn't close even as she stood within its doors and paused to look back over her slender shoulder at him. "Oh, and Hoggle?" He shivered at the flash of her glistening fangs. "Do be a good, little Dwarf and run on ahead and tell your King I'm coming."

        With a purposeful, sinister smile gracing her black lips, she turned back around and sashayed into the Labyrinth. As the mighty doors slammed shut, Hoggle collapsed back down onto the cold, hard ground, his mind an unrelenting whirl. Somebody actually knew his name! _Nobody_ ever knew his name, but _she_ did! He fainted.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Delvira is the author's. All other characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
